Straight it Flies
by Psylockeyuki
Summary: This is a story that deals with an OC, Heart, and some challenges he will face. He may find help with the Guardians, but who knows what will happen with Jack Frost?
1. A Prologue of Sorts

_This is a pairing between Jack and an OC. I absolutely loved the film and I hope I can do it justice with this story. Copyright and that with me not owning stuff, except this character._

_Right now the rating will be T. I shall consider changing it to M just so I can have freedom later, but I'll decide on that then._

_I highly suggest reading C 1 if you're looking to get a feel for story. This is just an information-filled prologue that I had to write right after watching the movie._

* * *

Humans are really strange. They've always believed in me, or an image of me. Whether I was worshiped as a god or just thought of as an angel, I've always been around. They tend to think of me as having linear thoughts, but they don't know the planning I have to do and the potential there is.

No one realizes it, but I've been around for a long time. Even the Man in the Moon doesn't always realize just how long it's been. The Greeks and Romans both worshiped me, and even in modern times people still quote one of my names for actions I take. Whether or not they fully realize just how much I take part in that is not of any concern. They believe in what I stand for, love.

That's right, love. L. O. V. E. Possibly one of the oldest and simplest emotions there is. Although I'm sure you have figured it out, I'm Eros, Cupid, Kama, the feeling of love at first sight. I'm all of them, and none of them. My true name is forgotten, or I like to say I've forgotten it. I have everyone call me Heart. It's not glamorous, and a bit cliche, but it definitely gets the point across.

Many people tend to think I fire an arrow at two people and then 'BAM' they're in love. This is how it used to happen, way back in the day. Now I have to plan out everything carefully. No one person has only one other person that they can fall in love with, it is hard, but everyone has at least four people that they will stay with for the rest of their life. Many times there's at least one person of the same gender! These four or more people are in place when they hit fifteen where they're number is given to me. When I look at them after their fifteenth birthday, the number appears with the corresponding matches and I write it down. Each pair will meet and chat at least once for a few minutes before separating. If nothing happens, they have only enough chances until they run out. Unfortunately I can't make anymore matches for people, they give up after as many pairs as they are planned to have, even if I try to put in extra!

Back when there were less people and there weren't so many distractions I used to be able to shoot my bow. Now I have to be a bit more sneakier and use a lot of sleight of hand. There's been many coffee shop meetings that needed a quick 'love-drug,' some 'drive-by' shootings, and even a couple online video game stops. Some people will travel hundreds of miles to meet someone they have connected to through the internet.

Just as new technology can help, it and the ever-changing celebrity statuses about marriage and love can really distract things. So many people now don't find someone to love because of all of the distractions. I assess the teenagers and then the number is set. Those that don't find love don't necessarily love someone else, they just don't have that special one-on-one love. They could be very social people, but they will end up lonely and sad at the end. It doesn't happen to many people, but the number has slowly been increasing. I've often wondered how bad this could be for me if everyone were to stop loving each other, but that would be a difficult task and even the nightmare king couldn't stop love from being on Earth.

* * *

_So I know it was a bit information filled and a bit boring, but I figured I'd get the information on the character, Heart, out of the way. The story shall be coming in throughout the next few weeks and months. Review if you would, as I really love the whole world that this movie was based on and would love some comments!_


	2. C 1 Interrupted at Work

_Copyright and that with me not owning stuff, except this character and extra stuff I add. I forgot to mention earlier that this probably will take place after the defeat of Pitch Black by a few years._

_Right now the rating will be T. I shall consider changing it to M just so I can have freedom later, but I'll decide on that then._

* * *

Paris, the place to go to find true love. To stand on the steps of the Basilica du Sacre-Coeur, at the top of the Eiffel Tower, or in small niche cafes. So many couples travel here to try to experience the wonder and beauty that love holds and see what has been called by so many as the city of romance. It really is beautiful with the lights and thoughts of love, but in fact I spend most of my time avoiding the city. Sure, I need to stop in for the teenager's assessment and to make sure the children are loving one another. Besides that though, I tend to steer clear of places that are called romantic. Imagine the upheaval if everyone who went to Paris fell in love there?

Unfortunately, when duty calls, I have to go. This was a man's last chance at finding one to call his own, and he just _had_ to choose Paris. Normally I wouldn't try to get through to people here, but everyone deserves love! The man was an average human, in his late twenties with short brown hair and green eyes. His average build generally went unnoticed by many, but he was in no way unattractive. Hell, if I could find love he wouldn't be a bad choice.

His upcoming encounter was with a gorgeous woman, he was truly lucky. She didn't have the stereotypical looks of big boobs and no frame, but instead she was just above the average weight line for her five-foot-seven height. The best physical trait was her hair. Flowing curls that bounced just above her shoulders as she walked, being nestled perfectly by the light breeze. Sometimes nature makes my job so easy!

All I had to do was wait for the per-

"Crap..." I mutter as a hole appears in the ground in front of me. "What do you want rabbit?" I ask as the tall, grey rabbit called Bunnymund hops out.

"Oh, nothin' much. North wants yah'." I gave him a very quizzical look. "I don' normally take messages from him," he explains, "but it's my day off of paintin'!" He grumbles, clearly unhappy that he has been forced to do something besides bug North about Christmas.

"You couldn't wait a few moments Bunny? Well, guess I'll go in a mo- Ugh, I missed the best moment!" I quickly take a pinch of powder from my regularly filled suit pocket and blow it at the two just seconds after their collision while they are helping each other up. "I swear, sometimes you guys don't understand." I mumbled, fixing my blue pinstripe suit.

Bunnymund left with a groan and a shrug, hopping back through his hole. I knew better than trying to follow him, those things are slides just waiting to to kill. I instead sprouted my pink feather wings and flew off towards the north, using the correct air currents to head to the pole as fast as possible. It didn't take very long, flying is a very fast and precise travel, but not as fast or warm as tunnels or snowglobes.

Landing at the large double door entrance, being here one time before to help North with his I-want-a-wife phase, I knew where it was. I took a moment to fix my suit up before knocking, brushing off the ice and water that collected as well as fixing my short brown hair. I checked my red heart cufflinks, my red tie, and my lapel pin shaped like an arrow as well as reabsorbing my pink wings. As soon as everything was in order, strode forward with my fist raised to knock, and the door opened.

I was expected, of course. I should have known that I was being watched from even entering the skies. It was, of course, the yetis doing the work around the factory today. I recognize the one that is holding the door to my surprise. "Hello Phil! How are you on this frigid day?" I ask the grey-white, seven foot creature.

After a bit of yeti speak, I think I get a slight understanding of 'well' and get motioned to follow him inside. I know the walk to be a little bit, so I continue with the small talk. "How is Helen? I expect the ceremony was exquisite?" I inquire with a faint smile..

He quickly went into a long explanation, well... I think it was an explanation of what I'm assuming to be wedding ceremony and reception. I let him chat until we he stopped and started shaking my hand uncontrollably. No matter how I twist and turn to get out of the grip, Phil had my hand for better or worse.

"Hey, did you think I had something to do with that?" I ask, looking at him as if I knew the answer.

He, of course, gave me a great big nod, and an even bigger hug. I'm pretty sure my ribs just broke. I caught my breath when he finally lets go. "I..." I gasp, "I really thank... thank you for thanking me, but I had nothing to do with you finding Helen." I state. Looking back at the large creature, his face was contorting into one of pain and worry. "Oh, oh no! Don't worry! It's not that I don't think you've found love, you have, I can tell by the way, it's also not that I didn't want you to find it, I can't make spirits love other spirits. That's why I couldn't help North the way I wanted to or help Tooth, or... um... nevermind..."

There was a long moment of awkward silence. I can't tell anyone about that. No one would ever take me, Heart, seriously again! If any spirit knew that bit of information, I'd be ruined!

"So, um... you were telling me about Helen!" I couldn't risk Phil possibly trying to get into my head. Luckily the question was just distracting enough. Phil resumed his wordy explanation, I assume, until we arrived at another pair of doors, this time leading to the central part of the factory.

I know what the inside looks like, I've seen it dozens of times, but it always stuns me. The yetis hard at work, the elves being their annoyingly cute selves, toys swimming through the sky, and all centered around the globe of belief.

Leading me past commotion everywhere we step, Phil brings me to the fireplace meeting area where Sandy, Toothiana, and Bunny have all taken various places around the room.. "Thanks Phil. What brings The Guardians here?" I ask in utter shock of this group. "It can't be another upgrade of spirit to Guardian, can it? Also, where's Jack?" I quickly add, surprised to see their newest member left out.

Sandy's replies come above his head in rather odd ways. First was a question mark, then the moon, a book with a red 'X' through it, and a couple other things in rapid succession that I just couldn't make out. While Toothiana was working with her fairies with teeth.

"We're not totally sure, mate. North asked us here, then stormed off grumblin'." This was met with a head nod from Sandy and a brief detachment of Tooth from her teeth talk to confirm it.

"Any idea where North is?" I ask Phil, remembering about the yeti.

Phil motions over to North's inner workplace, gives a bit of a wave, and stares back. I head over to the noisy room and almost break the primary rule of it. I quickly stop my mid-push of the door to knock. In no time the noises stop and heavy footsteps can be heard. The door opens for me to see North standing there, sleeves rolled up with an ice chisel in hand.

"Hey there, N-" Is all I could manage to get out before there was a sharp pain where my jaw was and another into my gut. I doubled over in pain, and quickly succumbed to darkness.

* * *

_Now I'm starting to build story and world a bit more. Clearly things have happened and are and will be happening. I actually wanted to do a bit more before I posted this chapter, but I figured this would be a good stopping point so I could really get into the next small part. This and chapter 2 are probably only going to be just over 1k words, but I think the others should be more._

_I'm just really excited for this story. I loved the movie and I love the world that was created! It's gotten me on this huge writing rush!_


	3. C 2 Simple Awakenings

_Copyright and that with me not owning stuff, except this character and extra stuff I add. I forgot to mention earlier that this probably will take place after the defeat of Pitch Black by a few years._

_Right now the rating will be T. I shall consider changing it to M just so I can have freedom later, but I'll decide on that then._

_Hey, for those of you following, I know it has been a while since I've last updated. My father passed and so I haven't worked on the story. However I am now able to focus and shall be working on the story!_

* * *

It is dark, quite dark. There isn't much else other than dark. But there are snippets of sound. I think it is Tooth and Bunny yelling at North. All I know is that my jaw and stomach hurt, a lot. It got dark again quickly. This happened multiple times, it was terrible.

I can't tell how long I was out before, during, or after each successive time of consciousness. It took until night time before I could finally see again. I got moved to a couch, probably not by North though. I thought North was over that fiasco years ago, but I guess not. Man in the Moon was shining in the window; it was pretty obvious that he didn't expect this to happen either. It was rather interesting, seeing Man take a bit of interest in my health.

Sandy was near the window, playing with strands of hand with great care, Toothiana was outside, still delegating some duties out to her fairies, and Bunny had eggs coming and going through two separate tunnels. North was back in his workshop, but the door was cracked this time.

"Alright," I sighed, sitting up. "Where's North he..." It was obvious, and I collapsed back down on the couch. I was far too dehydrated, and dizzy, to make any sudden movements. My voice startled the Guardians that much was obvious. Tooth rushed to my side, worried and spouting something about chewing North a new one. A yeti soon brought over a glass of water as everyone made sure that I was alright, and wasn't going to fall again.

North eventually came out and leaned against his door frame. Both his naughty and nice tattoos were showing from his rolled up sleeves and there was a clear expression of unhappiness on his face. "You're lucky that Man in Moon sent for you, I would never want you back here." North muttered.

"North..." Tooth sighed.

"C'mon, North. It's been years, forty in fact, since the last time you two talked." Bunny tried to continue, but I held up a hand to stop him.

"No, no. Bunnymund, it's alright. He went through a tough time and I was a catalyst for it. It's been thirty seven long years for him. I was hoping that he'd be farther along by now. But being mostly immortal has its issues, a heart takes a while to heal for a human... it must be wretched for one of us." I almost allowed my face to betray my feelings on this matter, but I drank some water instead.

I couldn't look at North, but I knew he was about to cry, and kill me at the same time. I hit the nail on the head, and we all knew it. "Look, I understand completely, except for two things: A) Why am I here? and B) Where's Jack? It's not like you guys to call in another spirit if not needed, especially if every one of you isn't here, and _especially_ not me. I had to decline, remember?"

I had to bring the past up here; it's the only way to actually talk about it. "You would bring your own manipulation of Man in Moon." North's disgust at me was apparent.

"You were there; I'm not getting into this North, not with you like this. Please, someone just answer my questions." It was a very matter-of-fact tone and straight faced. I will not relive that moment now.

Sandy stepped up right away, and some symbols quickly appeared. "'A plus B equals C' Alright, clearly the reason of why I'm here and Jack are connected. Where are we going with this?" My anger was rising, again. North's place never was that jolly after the run in before.

Tooth was clearly out of her element, with all of this hatred in the room it scared her. It scared me too, it really did. This could get very ugly in a short time. "Jack clearly has..." She muttered before falling back to the side.

"Listen now, I hate to bring this up. Again. Here. But what do you do and what is the only reason we ever tend to call you for?" Bunnymund has a simple way of putting things. He doesn't do anything that complicates things.

"Wait, you can't mean?" I stammer out. I can't go through this again.

"You mean to tell me that in my years and years of existence that this has happened twice in the span of forty years?"

"Yes, and now you get to destroy another comrade. I hope you delight in the havoc you wreak upon us." North's words cut deep.

"Where is he and with who?" I demanded, turning away so that they couldn't see my face.

"Burgess. Jamie. He's the subject of love." Tooth chimed in.

"I guess I'm going to break more of my namesake." The tension in my voice was solid and unerring, but without it I would have to break down in front of them. I turned and let out my wings in the same motion. I jumped towards the globe and flew off through the ceiling. Luckily, I don't think any of them noticed my face.

Or worse…

the tears.

* * *

_I just love this movie! This is kind of them part 2 to C 1. I knew I had to wrap u bit sooner as I expected the death, but then it happened and I couldn't work on the second half. So, that was effectively part 2 of C 1, review/comment if you'd like. I think it would definitely help my writing now and in the future!_


	4. C 3 Matters of Me

_Copyright stuff. Yeah._

_Rating's still T. I'm still up for grabs on changing it._

_It's been a long, long while. But here it goes again! I have some plans and I'm excited to see them happen!_

_This is when Jamie is early 20s. Years have passed. So it's not creepy._

* * *

I took the flight to Burgess a bit slower than it should have taken me. North doesn't understand anything. I can't believe he has the audacity to claim that I only destroy what I work so hard to create. How does he think Mother Nature and Father Time met? Two of the oldest forces in the world and I was the spark between them.

My wings grew heavy for the first time since the confrontation. I had to take a small stop in Ontario, miles from my destination. I remember when the Algonquian and Iroquoian tribes were in the area. Eventually the Europeans came and used the land instead of living with it. Eventually all of the Americas were being used and the last bastion of nature was diminishing rapidly.

As I float through the city I see couples growing old, couples that are just halfway done, and some that I started in the past week. I even see couples that weren't matched for each other, and one that was going to end in a month's time. If only North could see the humans the way I do, he'd understand that these are complex creatures. He'd see the connections between these people, connections that can't be altered or shifted. And it's not that they can be, I've tried, it's that sometimes there's only one, and sometimes even less. I can't keep floating through Canada though; I need to move on to Burgess

Love isn't exact; it can't predict everything that will happen in each person's future. It knows who the person will fall in love with, but not what will happen in the person's life. The flight to Burgess was filled with thoughts but I couldn't just charge in. I did that with North and it ended poorly. I stopped a mile out of town in order to make a plan.

It took a few minutes, but it resulted in this: Do some reconnaissance, talk to Jack alone, and then talk to Jack and Jamie if there's any amount of reciprocation. This could be terrible depending on how the feelings being worked. I flew in around midday, making sure to note where the unusual cold paths were. It was easy to find Jack, and even easier to find Jamie. Jack almost never left his side. They exchanged glances throughout the rest of Jamie's day at school. I thought I got spotted by Jack while at school, but luckily I was able to quickly hide behind some bushes.

After school, Jamie had a few things to do. Basketball, practicing the trombone, and homework seemed essential to what he was doing in college, and Jack seemed to try to help and encourage him to do well. If it was possible, it would be a healthy relationship. Unfortunately for them, there's no connection. There never is. It was just as uninteresting the rest of the day. Dinner was had and then Jamie and Jack hung out for a while.

I noticed the single name still attached to Jamie. It was not to Jack, of course, but it was still there. I should probably take a look at who it is before I leave, but there was the plan to follow, and I couldn't get a closer look. It would have to wait and I might not be able to see it at all.

Eventually Jamie went to sleep and Jack stayed ever vigilant. I understand why Jack had fallen for Jamie, he's a good looking guy. He seems to be caring and everything. It seems to be the perfect guy except for the fact that he's human. It always seems that the best things are unattainable. Man, guess I should probably—wait, where's Jack?

And then I felt it, the cold creeping up behind me. "Crap…"

"So why have you been spying on us for most of the day?" The anger in Jack's voice wasn't surprising, the sudden freezing of my feet was. "Start talking or I'll keep freezing so I stop you, Heart."

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't be inclined to believe that I just got here?" I asked tentatively. The only answer was getting my knees frozen. "Alright, I was trying to avoid a confrontation such as this. I was sent by the other Guardians to do the one thing I ever do with spirits, do you know what that is?" I asked, trying to make him see where I'm coming from.

"You're here because I'm in love with Jamie. You want to break whatever it is up, stop it before it gets farther than it is." He answered, surprisingly calm and collected as well. "I knew this would happen, but I figured I had a bit more time. Why do you do this? You destroy the happiness of other spirits and then you don't bat an eye when we don't want you to." His voice only grew tenser as he continued, "You realize I've been Jamie's BEST FRIEND since childhood. What am I supposed to do, up and leave him alone? He has no one else in the world right now. He lives in a single apartment, he moved out of his house, his coworkers are jerks and he's going to get laid off soon, and his friends left for college and haven't come back." His aggravation was understandable; Jaime seems to have it worse than most his age. But that barely excuses how he's acting.

"Just because he's fallen on hard times, you think you can just help him through it by being able the one he's fallen for? Listen, there's no-"

"No, YOU listen." His interruption didn't help the cold creeping up my body. "All you've ever done for us Guardians, especially North and I, is wreck what we wanted most. You never help us; you just sit idle nearby and hope that the world keeps turning, that each and every time we want to spend it with someone you wreck our ONLY chances at it." He was nearly yelling at this point. "And just because I LOVE him doesn't mean that you are have to stick your head in to our business!" His anger only fueled his freezing abilities.

"Jack, stop it." I pleaded. "I can't control what is meant to be and what isn't. Spirits and humans can not have any relationships besides being friends. It's the way things have to be. Even if you believe they'll become a spirit, the transformation process happens very rarely in history. So could you please, PLEASE stop freezing me?"

"No, you'll thaw sometime tomorrow." Was the first half of the response, the other half was getting completely frozen. I was now encased in ice, head to toe. Jack flew back to Jamie's apartment, never looking back and keeping me frozen through the night.

* * *

Have you ever been frozen? It's not a pleasant experience. It's cold and boring. If I was a human, I'd have died. Luckily for me, I never have been. However I do know that it's a lot like being a spirit. But there are no powers, no wings, and no believing in just about everything. There is love though. Memories, fun, hope, dreams, wonder, storytelling, time, nature, light and love. Each one of them has these things in their lives, whether they know it or not. Compared to a spirit who will never know if they'll have love, they are definitely better off.

But knowing this is no time to feel sorry for myself, I had to come up with a plan. Knowing that a subtle approach probably won't work again, I think I'll try something more direct. I spent the rest of the time frozen planning just when I should do it and how. It wasn't too long, the night passed, as all nights do, and I thawed mid-morning. I muttered a small "Thanks" to Mother Nature, knowing the breezes will carry it to her if she's not around.

Luckily it was Saturday, so there were no classes for Jamie and the community college. I did find both Jack and Jamie at a small coffee shop. I floated right up next to Jack, who was sitting across from Jamie.

"Great, why do you still bother us?" Jack said out loud. Jamie look perplexed.

"Uh, who's here Jack? No one is around and there's none of the other guardians near…" He whispered, trying not to be noticed by the barista.

"Oh, it's just an old and cranky spirit, don't worry about him. He's just being jealous." Jack tried to brush it off as nothing, but Jamie wouldn't have it and neither would I.

"REALLY? Who is it?"

"Old, cranky, and jealous. Well, I've heard those before." We both blurted out at the same time.

"Just a small time spirit who stopped in to say hello. He needs to get back to work though; I probably won't see him for a while." His retort clearly didn't make Jamie happy.

"Who was here, unless he still is? Just tell me. I see you and the rest of the guardians, why can't I see him?"

"You know Jack," I butted in, "I'm not going to leave. I just want to talk with Jamie and I can't do that until he sees me. I'll keep annoying you until you give him the name to see me. He knows me, everyone does, but he can't see me until a specific spirit is in mind. Just say it or this will get a whole lot worse." I threatened.

Jack clearly didn't want him seeing me, so he ignored Jamie's questions as well as me annoying him. I kept telling him that I'd make Jamie love inanimate objects, force him to fall in love, and various other potentially destructive things, but he called my bluff each time. But then I had an idea. Whenever they watched a movie or TV, they cuddled with a blanket in between them. It was surprisingly cute, but really easy to stop. So as soon as Jamie sat down, I sat down right next to him. Jack was forced on the opposite side.

The movie was bland and boring, but Jamie would soon make a ridiculous comment about being too cold.

"Man, I'm really warm. I wish there was an easy way to cool off." Or too warm, I guess that makes sense with Jack's powers.

He carried on like this for quite a while, trying to get Jack to agree to cuddle with him. When the movie was halfway over, he asked "Why aren't you coming over here? It's never taken this long before."

"Um, I sort of… can't." He muttered.

"Can't, or won't?" I smiled as Jamie played into my plan.

"Can't." He responded, averting his gaze from Jamie to me and then away from the both of us. I leaned forward in the sofa, hoping Jamie would do what I wanted.

Sure enough, Jamie reached right through me, which was always an odd feeling, and grabbed Jack's arm. He then started to pull Jack towards him. I responded by making sure Jack wouldn't get past me, even with Jaime reaching through me, nothing is stronger than me. The reaction was just what I wanted, there was a clear pull from Jaime, a resistance that Jaime couldn't see, and a reaction from Jack.

"Ow, ow, that's my face you're pushing against!" He said as I applied more pressure to him to resist Jamie.

"Jack, who's pushing on your face?" He said slowly, removing his arm from Jack's body.

"It's the, uhh," He sputtered, "the spirit from earlier… He's still here..." He spat out. My plan worked and was in motion. Jamie would see me in no time.

"Oh, so that's why you wouldn't come over here?" He looked a little less dejected. And then it dawned on him, "And I said all of that in front of him? Oh crap…" He face turned a cool red.

"Yeah, but… he's probably seen worse, the stupid perv. He's probably seen the—OW! What was that for Heart?" He quickly realized his mistake and shut his mouth, looking at the movie that was playing.

"Heart is the spirit's name?" He said, standing up. "What an odd name." His pause was pretty unbearable. He started pacing for a few moments. "It could be a name given, but the names of spirits tend to coincide with what they do. So… he deals with matters of the heart probably. Love?" He finally got it. Wait. Cupid's a spirit?" He asked, as he turned to see me, fingers entwined across my lap. I gave him a faint smile, pretty sure that he could see me now. He looked me over a few times. "I expected a baby with wings and a bow and arrow."

I wasn't surprised. For some reason the notion of me being a small baby had run rampant through human art and that's the image that stuck. "No sir," I replied, "I've always hated that analogy too. Apparently people think that a baby can do all that I can… although I guess I did when I was still technically just a child." I rambled. "I'm so glad I finally am able to meet you, I've been hoping to talk to you for a little bit now."

"Really? How long was a little bit?" He inquired.

"About 18 hours, ever since I was frozen solid." I said, looking at a clock on the wall and then giving Jack a dirty look.

"Well, I'm sorry about that one. You two have a history?"

"NOOOO way. I had never talked to this dick before yesterday." He was clearly amused at my expense.

"I came here for a reason; I want to hear your side." I held up a hand to stop Jack for just a moment, "I heard the Guardian's, I heard Jack's, but I haven't heard yours. I'd like to do that _without interruptions from someone._" I gave Jack as dirty of a look as possible as I hissed out the last few words.

"Alright, we'll-"

"He came here to break us up, is what he's not telling you." Jack was able to get out before Jamie could finish. Jamie looked at me and he looked hurt, very hurt, and all I could do was nod at him. I couldn't say it out loud, but I had come here to do just that.

"Well… I. I don't understand why, but I think I'll stick to my original plan." He said, slowly lowering himself until he sat on the floor.

"What? Freeze him and get away from him?" Jack smiled at his partner.

"No, before you interrupted me, I was going to say I have questions as well. Now I guess I have more." He paused for a brief moment, letting it sink in. "How about we trade off, I will go first, then you. We'll continue on until one of us runs out. Truth for truth." He looked over at Jack, "I want you to leave the room. You can watch and make sure I'm safe, but if you speak a word I won't be happy."

This made Jack angry. "You're going to let HIM talk to you ALONE? What if he tries something with magic, or makes you love someone else, or ANYTHING? Jamie, WHAT IF I LOSE YOU?" He screamed. His emotions were running rampant, and there wasn't anything either of us could do.

Jamie got up from his seat, and gave Jack a large hug. "I said you'll be watching. If he wanted to try something, he could have done it while I couldn't see him. There is an issue here that needs to be talked about. And Jack," He added, "you'll never lose me. You know that." He squeezed one final time before beckoning towards the door. "Please, just stand in the doorway." He pleaded. Jack moved, not pleased and definitely not having fun.

"Alright, I agree. You can ask me all the questions you would like, even if I run out. I have no reason to lie, and I believe you don't either. Ask away." I'm surprised it went this smoothly. I'm not frozen and they're not running off. This is a huge win for me, I never get to talk to humans, let alone have one see me!

"You came here to break us up. Why?" The first question was obvious, and I'm not surprised. I had this answer prepared.

"Spirits cannot love humans. The basic connection is there, but it's not true love and it ends up hurting both parties more than you can imagine." I stated. It sounded rehearsed, I hated it. "It doesn't happen often; in fact it's only happened eight times. But now it's my turn, what do you, Jamie, think of your relationship?"

"Well, I think it's magical." His mouth turned into a big grin. "We understand each other, we help each other, and we even do almost everything together. It's a wonderful thing; I don't think I can live without it." He said. I chanced a glance at Jack and he was look at us intensely with his bright sapphire eyes. "It happened eight times, and each time they were hurt." He paused, clearly transitioning to his question, "What happened to the eight spirits and eight humans?"

"I'll tell you, but I get two questions. There are seventeen people involved, not including myself." I stated.

"Alright, fine. But they better be good." He had no idea just what

I took a breath in. He wants to know all of them meaning I have to relive each one, great. "The first one happened far before any guardians, besides Man in the Moon, were around. It involved a very old, spirit. He loved a woman so much that he decided to create a town where the pure of heart could stay. He created defenses to ward off only those that would harm others." I grimaced at the memory.

"Little did he know, the woman was not pure of heart. As she was dying from the first defense, he made her into the first defense that stands today. The second was very unfortunate. A spirit took the hand of a man who was very kind, and lost her ability to fly and had to leave her home. They had a child who brought them every joy. Their child eventually brought them trouble, as no fault of their own. They were eventually captured and killed while protecting their child; and the child was left alone."

I left out the part of who exactly the daughter was. It was not my story to tell. I took a small break as I decided how to tell the next one. "The third, for similar privacy reasons, I won't get into. It involved Man in the Moon. It ended with a death and a large shift in the world. The fourth. Where to start on the fourth…" I said.

I had to think of this one, it was a very long story, and I don't think Jamie has time to here even a very short one. "This story is very long. I need to shorten it considerably. Now, it's not the full story and I don't even know who is at fault. There was a time when two sprits strived for the same person. Over the course of fifty years, they had both destroyed each other's relationship with the human through schemes and deceit. It was a very rough time for all three parties involved. It ended with a large drought, a war, and both of the spirits dying. The human was never happy." I made sure to keep my eyes on Jamie. I didn't want to see jack's reaction, and Jamie had to know that this would affect more than just him and Jack.

"The next one you already know about, but was romanticized by one of the world's best playwrights. It was Romeo and Juliet. Romeo was the spirit and he had befriended a fair maiden, Juliet. He was sure that none of the 'families' would agree. By this time I had seen the pattern too many times. I stepped in, but they gave me a slip right before heading into the church. We all know how that ended."

"Number six, Van Gogh and his 'inspiration.'"

"Wait, wait, wait. Van Gogh, THE Van Gogh? " He was utterly flabbergasted at the mere thought.

"Yes, one spirit in particular. He befriended, well, loved a muse. However she ended up taking her job a bit too far, actually helping him with his art instead of just inspiring him. They kept it secret for quite a while but I stepped in when I found out. After some talking, and some inspiration, I was able to convince the muse that it was not worth sacrificing both their lives for a fleeting love affair. By that time, Vincent had already decided to perform a double suicide. When the muse showed up to tell him the news, she had to defend herself which ended up with Van Gogh getting shot in the chest. I don't know if she would have participated with Van Gogh if I didn't talk her out of it, but I thank MiM that I did every time I see her."

The seventh was not too long ago, forty years. North and a mortal fell in love. I ended it before it got too far and neither of them ended in tragedy. The eighth is, well, still in progress…" I trailed off.

"Now, this question will probably be a bit awkward but… how far have you and Jack gone?" I asked.

"Do you mean…?"

"Yes, sex, intercourse." I put bluntly.

"I don't think you have the right to ask that." Jack glared from his doorway.

"Jack, can you get me a glass of water please? And I will answer him; it is what we agreed upon." As soon as Jack left the doorway, he answered. "No, we haven't had sex. We thought about it, but we got worried what would happen with him being so cold."

"Thank you, and how long did you expect to stay with Jack?"

"For as long as possible, hopefully until I died."

"That's what I thought you'd say."

Jack soon reappeared and gave Jamie his glass of water. After a sip, Jamie started with his next question, "As the Guardian of Love-"

"Actually, Jamie, he's not a Guardian." Jack interrupted.

"JACK, we agreed to these conditions. I know you don't like him, but please, _please_, let us talk." At this time, Jack walked out of the doorway and down the hall. "I'm sorry." He muttered, taking another sip of his water.

"It's alright Jamie, and I was about to correct you as well. I turned down the position. They were going to make me one, but I work more with adults than children. Yes, children have love in their hearts. In fact, almost all of them are overflowing with it, but I don't work with them because they aren't looking for that one person, they're looking for knowledge." I explained.

After another drink of water, he continued. "Oh, alright, then as the spirit of love, have you ever known it?"

"I have not," I informed him; "I only identify the true loves that humans can have and help those that are on their last chance to find it. "I wish that I had been in love at some point, but I know not to force anything. Love comes naturally and to force it is to go against nature. Do you understand why I have to stop this?"

He finished the rest of his water before answering my final question. "I guess I do. If I don't, something will happen to me, or worse, to Jack." The weight of his words were mixed with the weight of his tears. "If the world was to lose its Guardian of fun, I guess the world would lose a great deal. I don't like it, but I can't let that happen. I'll always love Jack, but we need to both move on."

"If it means anything, I'll always love you too Jamie." Jack's sudden reappearance at the doorway startled us for a moment, but we both heard the truth in his voice. I gave a nod to Jack, and he came up and hugged Jamie one last time.

"I know had to do this, but, it will not end well and we cannot lose either of you. A loss of one human is a loss to all humanity. If it means anything, I'm sorry. This is the worst thing I have to do." I looked at them one last time. "I won't ask you to forgive me, but please, please don't hate me…" _I already do that enough. _I finished in my head.

"There is one stipulation. You can't see each other for at least four years." Their grips tightened around one another. "You need to remember how to live on your own, Jack, and Jamie needs to learn. It will be difficult and I'm going to ask MiM to put a ward around Burgess designated for you, Jack. I know how much this pains you, but we can't let this continue in anyway. Don't worry, your energy will still pass through, but you won't be able to. I'll assess how you two are coping before that time is up." I added.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" He asked, starting to get infuriated again.

"I'm saying I can't trust you on this one issue. You both were heavily involved with emotions and I can't risk any of it coming up again." I explained.

"Jack," Jaime said meekly, "it's alright. I understand why this happened even though I wish it didn't have to. But at least I know, instead of having you be ripped away for no reason."

"As long as it's alright with you, then." He said to Jaime, feigning being calm and collected. He glare at me told me we weren't through and it would be a long trip to Santoff Claussen.

"Jack, it's time to go." I said. Then I remembered to take a good look at the name that Jamie was attached to and I immediately wish I hadn't. This makes everything harder and I know I won't lie to Jack about it. Out of all the people, it had to be Jaime. The name that he was attached to was Katherine.

* * *

_I know it's been a while… a long while, but I'm back to writing and I remember why I did it in the first place. I'm sorry I've been away for so long, but I really will be trying to update a bit more steadily._

_I know I take and break cannon, but I try not to break it all. I LOVE the cannon that the books have provided and spent at least two hours on the wiki just reading everything I could. Hopefully I won't have broken anything too much_

_I also plan on continuing my Teen Titans story, so if you liked this… you may like that. I don't know, but I'm sure my writing is pretty similar._


End file.
